Naruto's Reveal
by nolessthan3
Summary: Sasuke leads on Naruto to think they love eachother and takes Naruto's virginity as a bet. After dumping him he learns that the Naruto he knew was a mask and the real Naruto is revealed. The super sexy, dangerous and wealthy Naruto. He made a huge mistake when messing with the heir to the Namikaze Corporation!
1. Introducing Naruto Namikaze

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke's friends laughed at Naruto, who sat on the floor crying. He had just been told that he was used as a toy by the Uchiha. That all Sasuke was to take his virginity. His baggy clothes were dripping from the water that was dumped on him by Shikamaru. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten and Choji laughed at the poor boy. They were all on the schools roof for lunch. Naturally Naruto brought everyone lunches so his boyfriend, Sasuke, wouldn't be disappointed with him. Last night he finally had given him his virginity. When he stepped out on the roof he was tripped by Ten-Ten and had water dumped on him by Shikamaru. He tried to laugh it off, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"You baka! What are you doing here? Sasuke doesn't want you anymore."

Wide-eyed Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was casually leaning against the railing. He looked down at Naruto with sick amusement. "She's right. I got what I wanted from you. Neji you owe me $50" He smirked at Naruto again. "Get lost."

Naruto did just that. He ran down the stairs, trying to ignore the horrible laughs behind him, and ran home. He cried the whole time. Once there, he collapsed on his bed and cuddled his stuffed fox, his parents got for him before they died when he was a baby. He couldn't believe Sasuke would do this to him! Betray him. Sure, Sasuke's friends always bullied him but Sasuke didn't. He always apologized when they were alone and kissed him. And now he learns it was all fake! Remembering made him even sadder.

He felt like he had laid on his bed for hours while his sadness changed to anger. _How DARE he think he'll get away with this!?_ Naruto's blood boiled as he started to sit up. Then his cell phone started ringing. Brining it closer to their face he saw that his best friend Kiba was calling.

"Hey Kiba. What's up?"

"Dude, where are you? Shino and I saw you running out of school, and it looked like you were crying…."

Naruto grinned. "I was. Sasuke used me for sex, but-"

"What!? Naruto you'll be ok. I'm here fo-"

"Kiba! Let me finish."

"….."

"As I was saying, I'm fine. I was sad at first but now I'm just pissed." Naruto growled. "That bastard is going to regret ever doing that to me."

"I like where this is going. What's your plan?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "Oh you'll see. Tomorrow I'm going to be a very different Naruto than they're used to."

"You going back to who you were before?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

After talking for a few more minutes the two hung up. Naruto, using grace that he hadn't had before, glided to his closet. He threw every baggy piece of clothing out and afterwards grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet before leaving. Walking to the center of town, Naruto found the store he was looking for. Akatsuki Clothing. Walking inside he called out for one of his close friends.

"Deidra!"

A blonde haired man with one blue eye showing stumbled out of the employees' door. "Naru-chan! What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm here to go back to my old self and drop the act. Got what I'm looking for?"

Deidra grinned evilly. "Glad to have you back Naru, or should I say designer Kyubbi? Follow me." (AN:fashion designer/clothes)

_Next day: School parking Lot_

Sasuke and crew were getting out of their expensive cars to meet up at the school entrance gates, before going inside. As Sasuke locked his silver Volvo he heard a loud rumble coming from the road. He ignored it, thinking it was a random motorcycle passing by. Walking over to the front gate he noticed he sound seemed to get louder and was heading towards the school. He greeted his friends and couldn't help looking behind him to see a sleek black and orange motorcycle speed through the parking lot. The person driving it had blonde hair with black streaks through it, a short sleeve leather jacket that stopped a third down his back and black goggles protecting his eyes. He weaved between cars and swerved to turn down the aisles. The students around him were whispering about the seemingly new kid they had never seen before. He pulled up right next to the group and slid off his bike. Putting his kickstand out, the new arrival turned back towards the school entrance.

His outfit made Sasuke drool. Super short/tight black leather shorts showing off his nice firm ass, a slim orange low cut tee with rips all over it showing his muscles and tanned skin, a short sleeved leather jacket with matching gloves, orange and black dc's and a blue jewel necklace. He looked sexy and dangerous. He must have been new, Sasuke would know about someone like this. Sasuke smirked. And he would be his. The blonde practically prowled to the front gate until he was blocked by Sasuke's group. Glancing around first, he turned towards their leader.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey new kid. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'd be **thrilled** to show you around." The blonde quirked an eyebrow before trying to shove passed them.

Ino, annoyed at Sasuke being ignored, spoke up."Oi! Sasuke was talking to you. You should feel honored."

The blonde's other eyebrow rose. "I'm not." His voice was soft and alluring, melodic. But it seemed familiar….

Ino's face grew red. "Why you-"

She was interrupted by Shikamaru who looked at the slightly ticked off Sasuke. Ino saw and she nodded, signaling she would stop talking. Shikamaru took her place. "Even if Ino was rude, she does have a point. He's Sasuke Uchiha and he can ruin your life if he wanted too."

Sasuke smirked as the new kid looked between Shikamaru and him, but the smirk fell soon after. "Pft!" The blonde laughed at him!

They were in shock. No one laughs at Sasuke. The group didn't even notice him push through them until he was half way to the school, casually waving his hand back at them. Sasuke watched the kid's ass he glided away. The first bell rang and the group realized that they had only a few minutes to get to class. Rushing to their lockers they made to the class 2 minutes before the final bell to ring. Splitting up, Sasuke went to biology with Sasori. The guy was obsessed with making puppets from the dead animals. Creepy. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk.

He was about to close his eyes when the door opened and the new kid casually strolled in. Hands in his pockets, goggles pushed up to keep hair out of his eyes (though some escaped), and eyes closed. He practically owned the place. Sasuke could tell everyone was staring because they stopped talking once he walked in the room. The new kid didn't seem to notice and walked to Naruto's empty desk. Sasuke's heart clenched. Naruto… Whenever he thought about him he felt, guilt? Uchiha's weren't meant to feel emotion, it was useless. Anyway, he was about to walk over and charm him when Kiba burst through the door.

"Naruto! I've been looking all over for you." The class looked around. They hadn't seen the loser walk in.

"Sorry. I was over here." A melodious voice answered. It was soft and gentle, but strong at the same time.

Looking to its source, he was shocked. It was the new kid who had answered. He was Naruto. There was just no way that could be, though. Naruto was a loser in baggy clothes, who was the class clown, and was definitely not this sexy. He looked at his classmates faces and saw that they must've been thinking the same thing. It must be some kind of joke. No way was he the loser.

"Hey man. It looks like you aren't hiding anymore huh?"

'Naruto' nodded. "Yeah." He then smirked. "Can't wait to introduce myself. Should be interesting."

Kiba smirked too. "Oh yeah~ Just don't forget who became your friend before learning about our identity."

'Naruto' smiled. "Yeah. You're a good guy. Which is why I brought you this."

Out of the blue 'Naruto' took out a puppy from somewhere and gave to Kiba. Kiba squeaked and grabbed the puppy. He laughed when the dog licked his cheek. Apparently its name was Akamaru. It was small, white and barked happily once it saw Kiba.

Kiba spoke in a confused tone. "But, but didn't he get put down?"

"Nope. I knew the reason you couldn't save him was because you couldn't afford his treatment, so I snuck in and paid for it myself. He healed a week ago and I was waiting for the right time to give him to you."

The class was silent throughout the exchange and only snapped out of it when Sasori entered the room. He called out everyone's names for attendance except Naruto's, ignoring the questions as to why he wasn't listed, and then called the new kid up to introduce himself. The new kid smirked and prowled to the front of the room. He opened his eyes to reveal bright blue sapphire orbs, Naruto's eyes.

"Hello everyone. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Otherwise known as the fashion designer Kyuubi. I am the same Naruto that sat in this room everyday this year, but have removed my cover for specific reasons that I won't say. I'll warn you right now," His tone lowered. "Don't mess with me. I won't hold back anymore."

The whole class shivered at his warning, and then paled. The Namikaze name was enough to either invoke either pride or terror. They were the most influential business to partner with. If you were their friend you were guaranteed a wealthy business, but if you were their enemy you were destroyed. They had the most money, departments and clients around the world. Kyuubi was their head designer in the clothing department. Everyone wanted one of his clothes, and now they find out that not only did they mess with the head designer but also the heir to the entire company. Once Naruto was 18 he would take over because of his parents death. Their families' businesses were practically dead since day one. They were all screwed!

Sasuke already had a pale complection, but he paled even further when Naruto introduced himself. Even if he was an Uchiha, messing with the Namikaze family was suicide. He had heard that the heir to the Namikaze Corporation had gone undercover to learn what normal people were like and what kind of people he would be working with in the future, but he never imagined that that person would be Naruto! How was he supposed to know? The guy screamed loser. His family had told him that if he found out who he was, then they should become the best of friends. So as to gain favor in the company. Not only had he failed, he had failed astronomically! Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto would hide it from him though. They were 'dating' after all. He decided to voice his question.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Naruto didn't glare or anything, just answered the question seriously. "I didn't want any special treatment from you. Seeing as how the year was progressing I believed I learned enough about how all of you and your families' companies operate."

"Oh yeah dobe? How then?"

"Uchiha-san" Sasuke cringed at the formal way of speaking. He was used to 'Teme' or his name affectionately said. "I believe you are mistaken. I am not a 'dobe' as you put it. I have top scores in all of my classes. And to answer your question: Uchiha's function through fear and favors. When dealing with companies below them they threaten them into doing what they want or they will ruin the company. That is how you controlled the school. When dealing with companies that are higher than them they try to become their friends to sway that other company. That was your goal with me." Sasuke looked surprised. "Yes. I knew you were sent to befriend the heir of the Namikaze company, and that is why I didn't reveal myself. I wanted to see the real nature of the people I would later work with." The last statement was directed to the entire class.

They were all stunned into silence. Before Sasuke spoke, more subdued than usual. "Then….I was what? A game? Pastime?"

Naruto looked back at him. "I really did want to be with you before. But, Uchiha-san I do not understand. You wanted to play the game. I merely showed you how it's played."

**Chapter end. I hoped you all liked it!**


	2. Bully Beatdown

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**AN: I have read all the reviews and pm's. The winner is…SasuNaru/NaruSasu. But don't worry; it won't be easy for Sasuke to get Naruto back. Expect some major ass kicking, dance clubs and sexiness in the coming chapters. (I also might add some one-sided ItaNaru) Anyways! Here the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The truth about Naruto's lineage spread throughout the school like wildfire .Everyone had heard about it, but many still didn't believe it. That is until Naruto slid by and they saw his new look and confidence. It was surprising to say the least. By lunch everyone had learned that it was the truth and moved out of the way as he walked by. He didn't even seem to notice it. He just stared straight ahead and walked next to his friend Kiba, who was enjoying this new found respect.

The cafeteria was alive with chatter. Everybody was sitting with their cliques. At Sasuke's table sat Sakura, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Choji and shy little Hinata. She didn't really want to be there but her father wanted her to be friends with the heirs to powerful companies. Sakura was shouting across the table.

"Is it true?"

Sasuke glared at her. "What?"

"Is Naruto really _the_ Namikaze?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

The whole table went silent. They were busy remembering all the times they bullied the boy, or in Hinata's case watched. Dumping water on him, beating him up, eating his food, destroying his book, etc. Oh Kami, they were screwed. Still, Sakura couldn't help but be curious of Naruto's new look. "Where do you think he got those clothes?"

"He designed them. Apparently he is also the fashion designer Kyuubi." Sasuke informed them.

Sakura squealed. "Really? I love his clothes."

Neji interrupted her. "Don't forget, he hates us."

Everyone became depressed, except Shikamaru who looked contemplative. Ino spoke. "How are we going to tell our parents what happened?"

They all froze. How were they going to tell their parents? They couldn't just go and tell them that they treated the Namikaze heir like dirt, and made his life hell. For Sasuke it was even worse. He had broken the boy's heart and used him for his body.

Surprisingly Hinata spoke. "A-ano. Maybe we s-should try to be-befriend him f-f-first."

Neji looked at her sharply. "How do you suppose we do that?"

She sunk down a little but spoke none-the-less. "W-well I'm f-friends with Kiba. And h-he's N-Naruto's friend."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful. "That's true. She also hasn't done anything outright mean to him, so perhaps she could gain his friendship."

Sakura glared. "What about the rest of us!?"

"She can propose we sit together or hangout, and then we repair the damage we have done. As I remember Naruto always put others feelings before his own so he'll most likely allow us to sit together for Hinata's sake."

"That might work…"

They all agreed and then the room went silent. All ready figuring out the cause, they looked anyways. Naruto and Kiba were walking in. They took a glance around the room before heading towards Sasuke's table. Sasuke could feel his heart racing. Everyone must have heard it. When Naruto was halfway to his destination 2 boys stepped in front of him. Sasuke recognized them as people who used to beat Naruto up before. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

The 2 guys smirked. "Just because you look different doesn't mean you can fight. We'll beat you into submission and make you hander over your company to us."

Sasuke felt his blood boil, but couldn't figure out why. He never actually loved Naruto…..did he? Naruto glared up at the 2 idiots. "I am warning you. I will not old back any longer."

"Feh." They shrugged.

The one on Naruto's left raised his fist to throw a punch while the other boy crossed his arms, expecting an easy win, He was wrong. The punch was thrown but Naruto caught it in one hand. The bully looked shocked and that gave Naruto an opening to punch him in the face. The bully was thrown back into several tables with a broken/bleeding nose, knocked unconscious. It seemed as if a truck had hit him! Naruto stood straight again and glared at the remaining bully. Said person was in shock for seeing his brother go down like that, but quickly became enraged.

"How dare you hurt Haru!?"

He charged at Naruto and threw a wild punch. Naruto merely leaned to the side to dodge it. The bully threw more and faster punches while Naruto effortlessly dodged. Seeing the lack of progress the bully tried to kick Naruto in the side. Bad move. Naruto brought his arm up to block and kicked him in the stomach. He spit out blood and flew back. Still, he got up and swore. "You bastard." Naruto glared at him with eyes full of malice. For the first time he felt fear. Sweat ran down the bully's neck as he froze in place. He couldn't look away, because he knew if he did something bad would happen. Alas, he blinked. Naruto moved. Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him. He was quickly knocked unconscious and entered dreamland. Naruto stood up again as the wind whipped his hair around. He stared at the two boys and in a cool melodic voice spoke.

"I told you I wasn't going to hold back anymore."

Kiba laughed at everyone's shocked faces and followed Naruto to their destination. Naruto was next to Sasuke's table, and Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto swept past them without even a backwards glance. Sasuke frowned. He didn't expect that. Kiba and Naruto sat at the table behind theirs and chatted animatedly. Kiba was waving his arms in the air and Naruto was laughing at it. Whispers and chattering spread throughout the room, most likely about what they had just seen. Sasuke ignored the urge to talk to Naruto and simply ate his lunch. Well he did until Naruto stood in front of his table and stared at all of them.

Naruto really didn't want trouble with Haru and Hama, but they always started something with him. Today they did the same thing, even after Naruto had warned them! Idiots. Anyway, he kicked their asses (naturally) and sat down with Kiba. From there he listened to Kiba retell his near death experience in mud. Apparently he was trying to get across it to get to a beaver hut but fell in instead. It was stinky, limy and sucked him down chest deep. He had to use all of his strength to make it out. Naruto laughed when he started to flail around demonstrating what he was doing to get out of the mud. Naruto then opened up his ramen and took a bite.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you to invite somebody over to our table for me?"

"Me? Why?"

Kiba sighed. "Nobody can say 'no' to the Namikaze heir. Please~" Kiba put his hands together in a prayer motion.

Naruto couldn't really deny that. "Fine. Who do you want me to get?"

Kiba grinned. "Hinata. She's right over there." He pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto looked to where Kiba pointed and saw that she was sitting at the Uchiha's table. He turned back around and glared at Kiba. "You mean the table that I want nothing to do with?"

Kiba started to sweat. "Um, yes?"

Naruto stared at him a little longer before sighing. "Fine. I'll be right back." He got up and turned around.

"Thanks Naruto! You're the best!"

Naruto merely waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah."

He walked over, already dreading his decision, and stopped to stand next to Sasuke. He could feel the pain from being near the dark eyed raven. The betrayal was still fresh in his mind. He turned on his blank face and put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke looked at him, but Naruto didn't react. Instead he turned his gaze over to Hinata. She was poking her fingers together and hiding her face behind her bangs. _I cant believe I'm doing this._

"Hello." Everyone looked shocked that he was there talking to them. _This is so awkward._ "I would like to ask Hinata a favor." _Hinata?_ Was the collective thought of the group. Naruto looked at her. "Kiba would like for you to come sit with us, so he sent me to invite you. Would you come sit with us please?"

Hinata blushed from shyness. "Ano. A-are you sure i-its ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. However, I understand if you wish to remain here with these…..people." He said it with such contempt that they all shivered at his voice.

"N-no! I'l; c-come sit w-with you guys."

Naruto smiled. "Right this way."

They left and sat down at Naruto's table. Kiba grinned at seeing Hinata and thanked Naruto, who just waved him off and went back to eating. They looked to be having fun talking and teasing the blushing Hinata. Sasuke felt a pang of pain when he saw that. Before he could dwell on it Shikamaru spoke.

"Well, it looks like Hinata has already succeeded in the first step of our plan."

**AN: Ok. Chapter is done. This is going to be the length for this story now. I hope you guys don't mind. Review and Favorite please~ **


End file.
